


Indescretion

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon Asked:Snart and Sara secretly dating on the ship until Rip finds out and they r just like dont care and do tones of pda in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescretion

Indiscretion

xXx

They were doing it on purpose, of that he was quite certain. 

Leonard Snart and Sara Lance, two people brought together to turn their dark pasts into brighter futures. Thief and assassin, crook and killer. They were a more than likely pair, in titles alone, it was personalities that drove them apart. While Sara openly embraced her drive to become a better, lighter version of herself, Leonard still fought it, although anyone who spent any time around him could see he wasn’t fighting quite as hard anymore. 

They had somehow come together to become something more than teammates and while Hunter was happy for them--truly happy, for they seemed so much “better” around each other-- he really wished they would stop fornicating all over his ship. he ‘d discovered their relationship nearly a month prior, they having been together for three months prior and like he said he was happy for them, he simply asked that they remain professional when in the field. 

And they did. Hunter had never once noticed a single moment of indiscretion in the field in fact he was almost certain the rest of the team was unaware of their relationship, with the exception of Mick of course, and he was quite happy to let it be. He should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. 

It seemed like every time he turned the corner, there they were. Against a wall, on a table, the chair in his study. Never the full act but close enough. It was like they were taunt him for having the audacity to ask them to keep it professional. It was a miracle no one else had figured it out, but then again, Leonard was a master strategist and it was entirely possible that he planned these little encounters knowing full well no one else would walk in on them. 

One way or another, if he caught them in his chair ever again he’d eject them into the time stream with extreme prejudice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
